The invention relates broadly to a connector for connecting portions of a body support structure and more particularly, the invention relates to a reliable, low cost and wear resistant connector for a support frame of a body support such as a seat. The connector of the invention is particularly well suited for connecting portions of a support frame associated with a child""s seat.
There are a variety of frame joints, or connectors for body supports (e.g., chairs, beds, recliners) that are known in the art. The type of joint or connector suitable for connecting a particular type of body support can vary depending on, for example, the particular loading environment, the need to reduce manufacturing costs, and/or the need for providing a durable connector for use with a support structure which is frequently assembled and disassembled, subject to abuse and/or frequently transported by the user. Unfortunately, the known connectors do not offer an adequate solution for addressing all of the foregoing needs.
Often times, a frame connector offers a low cost and suitable connection for the intended loading environment, but will suffer from other drawbacks, such as a lack of wear resistance and/or being particularly prone to failure through repeated use of the body support over a relatively short period of time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,786 to Lockett, which discloses a tubular cross member 31 which is tightly fit with sides members 30 at a bend 35, relies on a friction-fit type of connection. While the Lockett-type of connection is sometimes suitable for providing a stable frame for supporting a child placed in the seat, over time the connection is susceptible to premature wear, resulting in a reduced effectiveness. This is especially evident in seats which are frequently transported and/or where frame portions are frequently attached and detached.
In view of these and other drawbacks and/or disadvantages in the known body support frame connectors, there exists a need for providing a connector for a body supporting frame that is durable, wear resistant and offers a cost effective connecting structure that can reliably maintain the support frame during use.
The needs identified above are met, and the shortcomings of prior art body support frame connector designs are overcome by the frame connector of the present invention. In one aspect there is provided a child support device including first and second frames, each of which includes a ground-engaging portion, child-supporting portion and an elongate leg having an end, the leg defining a longitudinally extending leg axis, a connecting portion extending parallel to the first leg axis and terminating at the first leg end, the connecting portion including an outwardly extending protrusion extending approximately perpendicular to the first leg axis, and a retaining portion including a slot extending parallel to the second leg axis for receiving the connecting portion and a locking surface for engaging the protrusion, wherein the first and second legs are coupled together by insertion of the connecting portion into the retaining portion.
In a second aspect of the invention there is provided a child""s seat which includes first and second ground engaging leg portions extending forwardly and diverging outwardly from first and second rear ends and terminating at first and second forward ends thereof, a seat for receiving a child thereon, the seat being connected to each of the first and second forward ends wherein when a child is placed in the seat, the weight of the child tends to cause the first and second legs to displace outwardly, and a coupler for releasably retaining said first and second leg portions in a fixed, spiced relation. The coupler includes a first portion extending approximately perpendicular to the first leg, an oversized slot extending approximately perpendicular to the second leg and being adapted for receiving the first portion and the slot defining a clearance that is slightly greater than the cross-sectional dimensions of the first portion so as to allow the first portion to move freely within the slot, and a locking means for retaining the first portion within said slot when a child is placed in the seat, the locking means including a protrusion formed on one of the first portion and the slot for engagement with a locking surface formed on the other of the first portion and the slot.
In another aspect of the invention there is disclosed a method for providing a connectable support frame for a child support, the connectable support frame being formed from a single type of material. This method includes the steps of forming a left elongate frame portion with a terminal end and outwardly projecting knob integrally formed therewith, wherein the knob is formed so as to project upwardly from the terminal end, and forming a right elongate frame portion with a terminal end describing a longitudinally extending slot and locking surface integrally formed therewith, the slot including an opening describing a height sufficient for receiving the left terminal end and knob within the slot, and wherein the left frame portion is connectable to the right frame portion by aligning the left terminal end with the slot and inserting the left terminal end and knob into the slot.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector that is highly wear resistant. In this aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector that does not rely on a snug fit between mating frame portions as this type of coupling can become ineffective as a frame connector over a relatively short period of time.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector that is easy to manufacture.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector which may be integrally formed with the structure that is to be connected.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector that is configured so as to exploit the loading of the supporting structure connected by the connector. In this aspect of the invention, the structure providing the locking portion of the connector may be positioned such that when the seat is in use or when the seat is being assembled, the loading of the support frame urges the structure associated with the locking portions into a locking relationship.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth or be apparent from the description that follows. The features and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structures and methods particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation without limiting the scope of the invention as claimed.